


He's gone and He's never coming back

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: “Len’s gone and he’s never going to come back.” Mick said as a tear slid down his face.





	He's gone and He's never coming back

The Snart-Rory family never had a perfect family (being criminals and all.) but at least they were all alive before Rip hunter showed up.

Mick knows it was a bad idea to join that team. But the look in Lens eyes when time travel was mentioned was all Mick had to see to say yes to going. Len loved Sy-fi.

And Mick knows he never should have taken haircuts place at the oculus. But he wanted his kids to be proud of him.

Mick knows that when Len walked up to him as he was standing at the oculus that Len was going to do something stupid like saving him and taking his place.

Mick knows he should have done something to warn the version of Len that was in the legion of doom that he was going to die. But something stopped him. He doesn’t know what he just knows he doesn’t do it.

A pert of Mick knows that Len’s dead and that he’s never coming back. And that’s the hardest truth Micks ever had to face. Because it was his entire fault. And now he had to go back and tell Lisa that she’s never going to see her brother again. And he’s going to have to tell his kids that there never going to see their dad again. And it’s the hardest thing that Micks ever had to do because it means admiring that Lens really gone. And he’s not quite ready for Len to be gone yet

And that’s why Mick left it off for so long. Why he never told them as soon as it happened but waited until the team split up and he had to go.

Go home and tell his kids that their dads gone and break their hearts.

Mick sighed as he opened the door to the safe house he knows Lisa and the kids are.

“Papa.” Lily shouted when she saw Mick jumping of the sofa and running over to him.

Mick picked Lily up easily having done this hundreds of times.

Mick hugs his youngest daughter with a small sad smile on his face.

“Papa.” Lucas said as he walked into the living room. “Papas home.” Lucas shouted out the door and mick heard the footsteps of his eldest daughter.

“Papa.” Lucy said with a smile as she ran over to mick.

Mick hade to quickly put Lily down so that Lucy wouldn’t heart her before picking his middle child up and giving her a hug.

“Where’s Len?” Lisa asked from the door.   

“I need to talk to you guys.” Mick said as he looked around at his family.

“What’s going on Mick?” Lisa asked worried.

“Len’s dead.” Mike said getting right to the point.

“What?” Lisa asked shocked.

“Lens gone and he’s never coming back.” Mick said as a tear slid down his face.

“What?” Lucas asked shocked.

“Your dad’s gone.” Mick said looking miserable. “He died saving everyone.”

“Len wouldn’t sacrifice himself for just anyone. What happened?” Lisa asked knowing her brother.

“He saved me.” Mick told her.

“Daddy’s never coming back?” Lily asked with a tear rolling down her face.

“Yeah.” Mick said sadly. “He’s never coming back.”


End file.
